1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a portable device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) multi-foldable device transformable into various forms by rotating wing panels by 180° about parallel rotation axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, for example, portable radios and portable CD players, have been used for a long time due to their convenient portability, and one or more portable devices as portable mobile communication terminals are popular due to the development of the mobile communication industry.
Portable devices are becoming smaller, slimmer, and lighter in consideration of the portability. These portable devices may be representatively divided into a folder type portable device, in which a cover rotates about a rotation axis so as to open or shut with respect to a body, and a slider type portable device, in which a cover slides along a body so as to open or shut the portable device.
However, as the portable devices are becoming multifunctional, for example, as in camera phones, game phones, and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phones capable of implementing various functions in a single device, typical folder-type or slider-type portable devices cannot satisfy the current demands for functional transformation due to their physical restrictions.
For example, folder-type or slider-type devices may include functional keys on one surface of a body and a display panel on one surface of a cover, and thus are not inconvenient as mobile phones or MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players. However, as DMB players or cameras, the folder-type or slider-type devices may not satisfy the users' demands for larger display panels. If larger display panels are used in order to satisfy the users' demands, the overall sizes of the folder-type or slider-type devices increases, thereby reducing their portability and holdability.
Also, as interests in health increase, portable medical devices for checking blood pressure, body temperature, pulse rate, and/or blood glucose level, are being used. The portable medical devices need to be combined with portable mobile communication devices in order to implement ubiquitous health care (U-healthcare) systems for remotely receiving medical services by transmitting results determined with the portable medical devices.
However, due to insufficient use of space, a portable medical device for checking a patients needs, for example, blood pressure, and/or blood glucose level, may not be realized as a typical folder-type or slider-type portable device.